pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Wingull and Swablu
Vs. Wingull and Swablu is the third episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 6/23/2018. Story Orre Colosseum is locked down. Police officers are interviewing gym leaders on the incident, learning what happened. Mr. Satoshi and Mr. Verich talk with administrators, attempting to calm the storm. Max is sobbing, Crystal comforting him with a hug while trying not to burst into tears as well. Brendan sits with them as Norman approaches. He bends down, placing his hand on Max’s shoulder. Norman: It’ll be alright, son. This will be handled soon. Max: (In the middle of his sobs) I just, I just, I just got my Ralts! Norman: Don’t you worry. You just stay strong and it’ll all work out. Brendan, a word. Norman stands up and walks off, Brendan reluctantly following. Brendan gets close as Norman casually wraps his arm around him, feigning a smile as they pass Satoshi and Verich. He then looks serious, leaning in close. Norman: (Hushed) This entire incident is going to be swept under the rug. The gym leaders will be ordered home and forbidden to talk about this. Brendan: Whoa, wha— Norman: The satellite signal cut out during the attack and there are no reporters around, not even standing by the police border. That means they’ve been silenced too. Some gym leaders won’t be able to take the trauma without talking about it, and the epidemic will be known. But you need to get the Pokémon back before that. Brendan: Wait, me?! But, but, the police— Norman: Orre is well known for corruption and being lawless. This is all for show. Nothing will get done following this day. The only way to save the Pokémon is if you lead. Brendan: Why me? I mean, Ian will probably tear this place apart looking for his Pokémon. Norman: Which is why you need to be in charge. You’re the only one here who didn’t have a Pokémon stolen from him, which means you are the only one able to think objectively and rationally. Ian is intelligent and capable, but he’s too close. His emotions will cloud his judgement and quite frankly his skills. Even if he’s there, you have to be the one in command. Norman looks back at Max, who’s starting to calm down. Norman: You’ll watch over him. Brendan: Without question. Ian wanders around, in a daze and not noticing anything as he stumbles to a seat. He still clenches a Pokéball close to his chest. Elise sits down besides him, neither one looking at the other. Elise: I’ve been talking with other gym leaders, with a mixture between being strong and having a total breakdown. I’m not sure what I need to feel. I mean, do I remain strong for those who are broken, or do I show my tears to feel better? Crying won’t do anything, but it feels like the right response. But, I’m not worried. Elise looks at Ian, him turning to meet her gaze. Her eyes are closed as she smiles, tears pouring down her face. Elise: I know that you’ll save Togetic. And all the other Pokémon. I know nothing will be able to stop you. Ian snaps back to reality, as he nods. He takes Elise’s hand, clasping it. Ian: You have my word. I’ll get them back. Lt. Surge: If that’s the case, you’ll need this! Ian turns, as Lt. Surge tosses the mechanical arm covering at Ian. He fumbles a bit but catches it, inspecting it. Lt. Surge and his Magnemite approach him. Ian: This is one of their devices. Lt. Surge: My Magnemite managed to short it out, but I don’t think it’s broken. Perhaps you could use it against him. Ian inspects it, trying to turn it on. Ian: I may be able to get it working again. Lt. Surge: And in case they try that again. Magnemite! Magnemite: Magne. Magnemite floats forward, stopping by Ian. Lt. Surge hands him a Pokéball, nodding. Lt. Surge: This little guy’s tough. His Magnet Bomb stopped the Magnet Train. If they try to use more of those devices on you, you’ve got some insurance. Ian nods back to Lt. Surge, as he takes the Pokéball. He places his two Pokéballs on his belt, and stows the device in his bag. Lt. Surge salutes Ian and walks off, Elise following his lead. Ian and Elise meet eyes again before she turns away and disappears into the crowd. Brendan, Max and Crystal make it over to Ian, the three determined. Crystal: What’s our first step? You know the region the best. Ian: We get a boat to Gateon Port. End Scene Ian, Magnemite, Crystal, Brendan and Max are on a small fishing ship, on the way to Gateon Port up north. They dock, as they climb off. Ian heads off, not looking back. Crystal turns back to the fisherman. Crystal: Thank you for the ride! We really appreciate it! Crystal, Brendan and Max run after Ian, as they have to push their way through other sailors and patrons of the city. Most people they have feature a rough expression on their face, not caring when they bump past the group. Brendan: Well excuse you! Max: All these people, they remind me of Ian. Stern, serious and don’t want to be messed with. Crystal: You really think that Ian’s anything like these guys? I mean, these guys look like they’ll take you out if you look at them funny. Brendan: (Unpleasantly) That brings back painful memories. Me fearing Ian for the first half of our journey. Crystal: Oh come on! I think you guys are over exaggerating a bit on his personality! Max: (Flatly) If we were, would he have left us behind in a city we aren’t familiar with? Crystal: Huh? The three stop in the main part of the port, Ian nowhere in sight. Crystal is silent for a moment as she lets the situation sink in. Crystal: (Offended) He left us! He flat out went on without us! Brendan: You sound so hurt, I wish I traveled with him when you were there. It sounds like he stopped doing that sorta thing. Max: (Groans) I’m so not in the mood for this. Crystal: (Slightly panicking) Okay, just stay calm. We’ll figure this out. Brendan: We are calm. We’re used to this. Max: You’re the one overreacting. Crystal: We just send a Flying Poké— Crystal cuts herself off, the sentence bringing up a painful memory of her recent loss. Brendan looks sympathetic. Brendan: I’ve got one, but even that doesn’t feel safe. Considering these guys could actually steal them. (Eyes around) Not like I trust any of these guys to not steal them anymore. Female Voice: Oh, that’s a good jest coming from a yankee! The group turns, seeing a young woman approaching them. She has a black cap similar to a track cap on, with a red track jacket and black leggings on. A long ribbon hangs from the cap. Brendan steps forward, trying to be gentleman like. Brendan: I apologize for the ill-conceived comment, but we have lost our way and a little weary from our travels. Could you point out the nearest Pokémon Center? Laken: I could, but I ain’t gonna. You yankees think you so swag coming and acting like youse better than us! Good luck getting anyone to help! Crystal: Please! We’ve just lost our friend and we really need to make sure he’s okay! Laken: With your ugly face, I’m surprised he didn’t jump ship a while ago! Crystal: (Violently mad) WHAT?! Laken: Yeah, I bet your dude got tired of youse properness (brushes her hair back) and is looking for a real lady. Crystal: You take that back! Laken: What ya gonna do about it, wench? Crystal is steaming mad now, as Brendan and Max back away. Max: I thought she’d have a bit more control over herself, given past experience. Brendan: She’s stressed, lost, and insulted. Surprised this didn’t happen sooner. Crystal: I challenge you to a battle! (Snarky) You are a trainer, aren’t you? Laken scoffs in response, though she now looks timid and uneasy. Laken: You wanna battle? I give you a battle? I bet a yankee like you got two Pokémon. Crystal: So what? You wanna two on two? Laken: Consider it the standard of Orre. If you lucky enough to have two Pokémon, you battle in double battles! Max: (Troubled) If you’re lucky enough? Laken: Wingull! Swablu! Laken throws two Pokéballs, choosing Wingull and Swablu. Wingull: Wing! Swablu: Swablu! Crystal’s eyes lock on the Wingull, her eyes trembling. She flashes back to the day before, watching her Pelipper being snagged away. Crystal shakes her head to refocus, drawing her two Pokéballs. Crystal: Buizel! Happiny! Crystal throws her Pokéballs, choosing Buizel and Happiny. Buizel: Bui bui! Happiny: Happiny! Laken: Double Aerial Ace! Crystal: Aqua Jet! Thunder Wave! Buizel is surrounded by water as he shoots forward with Aqua Jet, both Wingull and Swablu flying with white energy for Aerial Ace. Buizel plows between the two of them, being soaked by the water. Happiny sparks with a weak electrical current, releasing it into the Aqua Jet. It travels up and electrocutes the two bird Pokémon. Crystal: Sonic Boom! And Present! Buizel breaks out of the Aqua Jet before the Thunder Wave reaches him, swinging his tails to release a large white shock wave. Happiny’s Oval Stone glows multi-colored, as Happiny reaches for it. She then swings her arms upward, flinging several multi-colored egg shaped Presents. Sonic Boom knocks Wingull into Swablu, as they both are caught in Present explosions. The two fall from the smoke clouds defeated. Crystal: (Genuinely surprised) Huh? That’s it? Laken sulks and cries, returning her two Pokémon. Laken: You’re, so strong. Sorry bout insulting ya. You’re not usual yankees, that’s for sure. Max: Wait, she beats you and you automatically respect her?! Brendan: Sounds like a trainer we know. Buizel: (Confused) Bui. Happiny: (Cheery) Happiny! Crystal returns Buizel and Happiny, as she goes over to Laken. Crystal: Hey, it’s okay. Can you help us out now? My name is Crystal. Laken: (Embarrassed) Laken. What did you need? Crystal: We’re looking for our friend. Dirty blonde hair, blue jacket, a Magnemite floating with him. Magnemite: Magnemite! The group turns, seeing Magnemite floating towards them. It motions for them to follow, raising its magnets up and down. Magnemite: Mag! Crystal: Oh. That’s his Magnemite now. Uh, I guess we don’t need help. Thanks though. Laken: Yeah, sure. Crystal, Brendan and Max go to follow Magnemite, when Laken turns after them. Laken: Next time you come around, let’s battle again! I ain’t losing to a darn yankee! Crystal nods in agreement, as they follow Magnemite. They arrive at a Junk Shop, where an elder man is running the stand. Makan: Ah, so you’re the brat’s friends! He’s in the back, attempting a task I gave up on years ago. The group looks confused, as they all head into the back. They open the door, all of them gasping. Ian is working on repairing the large cylinder engine of an obnoxious sized hover motorcycle, with passenger cars stored off to the side. The hover motorcycle is suspended by a heavy duty kick stand while it’s turned off, having only one wheel. The hover motorcycle looks as if it has been rusting for years. Crystal: (Amazed) What is? Ian: (Giddy) My old hover cycle. I spent months getting this in working condition to transverse the desert, and had sold it to Makan up front to afford a ticket to Kanto. Makan: (Complaining) I haven’t been able to sell that outdated thing for six years! The parts for it won’t even work on anything else! No collectors wanted it! It’s considered an oversized piece of junk world wide! Ian: Well, it’s just what we need. Max: You said the region has a desert? Brendan: His title is “of the desert.” Didn’t you figure that out? You are the smart one. Max: Oh, haha. Crystal: Do we really need this to travel? I mean, it does look pretty outdated. Ian: The desert here is vast and expansive. And there are few settlements. Once we go east, they’ll only be a few key cities. It’ll take weeks for us to get to our destination on foot, yet only a few hours by vehicle. Going without this is almost guaranteed death. Crystal: Oh. So, what now? Ian: It may take me a few days to get this thing up and running again. You guys get a room at the Pokémon Center. And see if you can buy Pokéballs from the local Poké Mart. This being a port town, it’ll probably be the only place we can stock up on them. Max: You can count on us! Max, Brendan and Crystal leave, Brendan the first to lose composure. Brendan: Okay, am I the only one to notice that thing only had one wheel?! Like his unicycle! That’s why he was drawn to it! Max: Seriously? Is that all you can think about right now?! Brendan: We are in Ian’s home region! Everything about this place, good or bad, is what made Ian who he is! Aren’t you the least bit interested in learning about what makes him, him? Max: WE ARE HERE TO SAVE OUR POKÉMON! Brendan: Dude, chill! We’re still gonna do that too. Max: Yeah, well I’m not here to play around! Max takes off in a run, heading off on is own. Brendan groans at the development. Brendan: For crying out, Max, wait! Brendan runs off after Max, as Crystal looks back towards the Junk Shop. Crystal: What makes him him, huh? Maybe learn why he, relates so much to me. Main Events * Ian, Crystal, Brendan and Max are sent on the mission to save the stolen Pokémon. * Lt. Surge gives Ian a broken arm machine to use. * Lt. Surge gives Ian his Magnemite, which becomes his companion Pokémon. * Ian reverts back towards his persona in earlier days. * Ian starts fixing his hover motorcycle. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Norman * Elise * Lt. Surge * Satoshi (cameo) * Mr. Verich (cameo) * Police * Laken * Makan * Fisherman Pokémon * Magnemite (Lt. Surge's, given to Ian) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Wingull (Laken's) * Swablu (Laken's) Trivia * This episode marks Ian's first interaction with Elise since she left the main cast in Vs. Elise. * Several features are revealed about the Orre region economy. It is stated to be full of corruption with the police not being very efficient. It is also considered a rare honor to own two Pokémon and compete in double battles. * With Magnemite having debuted in Vs. Mewtwo 2, it is now the Pokémon with the longest time span between its first appearance and joining the main cast. It takes 275 episodes to join the main cast. * Ian shows off more of his personality from the beginning of the franchise. A lot of other people in the region seem to have the same attitude, making it a learned trait. * Laken is based off a Chaser character in Pokémon XD. * The hover motorcycle appears from Pokémon Colosseum, which was one of my FAVORITE parts of that game. ** Ian's unicycle in the past was based off this hover motorcycle only having one wheel. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre